Layout Videos
Layouts are what Ted uses for all his episodes. How It Started Ted got inspiration for this series by many users who do the same. Instead of just one a season, it is one an episode due to the number of sets. Episode 1 The Original Set for E1 was much smaller then the final one. This set had to be rebuilt three times, first due to changes, and second due to Ted's dog trashing it. The final layout had a stretch of the little western with a bridge and tunnel, a bit of the mainline, a shunting yard, a reversing loop, and the sheds. All were done in one take. Episode 2 saw two radical changes. One, it was filmed on a table, and two, it was shot in segments not, in order. The layout video was shot in three parts. One set of a scrap yard, Wellsworth, a forest, china clay pits, the Drain and then Brendam. Episode 3 In this episode was another major leap. First, a Crovan's Gate, with the first narrow gauge engines. The standard gauge was done on two pieces of tracks to give a high effect. Then Cronk for a pass by set. A second shot at Tidmouth, some parts of the Little Western Branchline, and Arlesdale with the Small Railway transfer. Episode 4 The was the first time that Ted would reuse a set, Arlesdale, all of the Little Western branch line, and a third attempt at Tidmouth, one of Teds Favourite. Episode 5 This was all on E4 Tidmouth, and did not have a layout Video but changes were shown in a update video. Episode 6 This Episode was the first to be on Thomas's Branch Line. It had a river, a farm, Ffarquar, and Daisy's Old Railway. Episode 7 This was the 4th and all time best set pick by Ted. It was bigger and better then anything ever made by him before. It had a lot of run by sets, such as Crosby, Wellsworth, and Gordon's Hill. It also had the bridge from Sodor to the main land. Barow-in-furness was the last set to be filmed in this location and style Ted had filmed in to now. Episode 7.5 When Ted was forced to take down his table, he moved filming outside. He filmed two episodes outside. Both were cut due to loss of interest, style, and loss of faith. Only surviving video file is here. Episode 8 This was filmed in Ted's room. Because of this, Ted had to use a small table, one-third of what his table was before. He struggled, but made a Wellsworth, around 10 pass by lines, and a sheds. It also had the first outside shot to be used as a scene with the Culdee Fell Railway. Episode 9 This was the first winter episode ,and the first Narrow Gauge episode. Crovan's gate, a hill, a goods yard, and a village station was made. North Western Railway 100 Years In The Making For this, Ted needed to make more layouts faster and better then ever before. Ted would make one 1-4 days, not like before when he would leave one up for weeks. With a Tidmouth Sheds, station, outside run by, London Bridge port, Barrow in fewness, Vicrstown Henry's Tunnel, Crovan's gate, kirk ronan (background shot) cronk, the viaduct, and not to mention the other 10 layouts to do the flashbacks. Episode 10 Episode 10 layouts included Tidmouth, the little western line, and Arlesdale. Remastered 1 and 2 For the first two remastered episodes, Ted put the layouts into one video. For this video, Ted took pictures and voiced over it making a new style of layout videos. Sets included, the Little Western Tunnel and Bridge, Tidmouth outside shots, Teds's original channel picture shed shot, the Ffarqaur Mine, Wellsworth, the Scrap Yard, Brendam, The Sodor China Clay Works, and a pass by line. To come... Episode 3 has started filming. Category:Series